


Making Do

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, making do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky enjoy a Thanksgiving dinner during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

What do you think?" Steve asked, turning to Bucky. Bucky leaned forward to get a better look at the ground, jostling Steve as the he did so. The fallen log serving as their chair hardly held Steve let alone Steve and Bucky, but they'd made it work. 

"You kidding me? You left out the mashed potatoes, Steve."

Steve looked aghast and quickly picked up the long stick he'd set beside him. After a second's thought, Steve drew a bowl with a heaping pile of lumpy stuff into the dirt in front of him and Bucky. He frowned at it as he went over the image with his artist's eye. He added a few wavy lines, looked again, and then set the stick back down. 

"Can't let them get cold," he explained to Bucky. 

Grinning, Bucky looked at the dirt picture in front of him. An entire Thanksgiving feast lay carved into the ground before him and Steve. There was a table spread with mashed potatoes. Next to those were green beans, a green bean casserole that looked the same, but Bucky had insisted on anyway. Another plate held corn on the cob, because Steve felt you had to have that. Beside the corn was cranberry sauce and then the gravy boat. Both men had wanted rolls on top of rolls, and of course, what was Thanksgiving without a pumpkin pie -Bucky's preference- and an apple pie - Steve's preference. Next to those sat a cherry pie, just for good measure. In the center of it all, already carved, was a turkey bigger than anything Bucky and Steve had ever had before. 

"That's perfect." Bucky concluded. He licked his lips, then reached for his canteen. Twisting off the top, he toasted Steve with it."Happy Thanksgiving Mr. Rogers -I call the bigger drumstick."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Barnes," Steve replied with a laugh. He lifted his own canteen and returned the toast. "-and no, you don't, that's mine."


End file.
